Mikhail Saburov
Captain Mikhail Saburov (Russian: Михаил Сабуров), better known as Mountaineer, is a character within Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies, officer of the Soviet Red Army and member of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. History Mikhail Saburov grew up in , he was trained as a sniper in the Red Army. During the battle of Berlin, dozens of Zeppelins led by Peter Straub dropped hordes of zombies into the city as a counterattack against the Soviets. Mikhail got in contact with the Raven team of the MFAA seeking help to shoot down Straub's Zeppelin. After the battle, Mikhail was recruted by Hank Rideau to be part of the Bureau of Archaic Technologies. He was part of the caravan to transport the pieces of the Sword of Barbarossa from Luxembourg to Málaga, Spain. Following the arrival of the Bureau convoy in Antarctica, Mikhail guided the Raven team to New Swabia as part of their mission to reforge the sword. The mission was a success and the group took a plane to regain . Unfortunately, the plane was taken down by a surge of Geistkraft near the ; Mikhail survived the crash and kept the sword with him while looking for the Raven team whose footprints showed them moving deeper inland. The rescue party sent by Rideau and led by Vivian Harris came across Saburov who told them what happened, Harris, under the influence of the God-King, took the sword with her to bring it back to him. Mikhail was then recovered by Rideau and his team and they headed towards Thule to regroup with the Raven team. Unlockable characters Mountaineer Mountaineer is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Final Reich and the Prologue, in this case being the "On the hunt" challenge set. * Survive 20 waves without opening doors in The Final Reich. (We're safer in here... right?) * Survive 20 waves without opening doors and without going down in The Final Reich. (Right... nothing will even touch us.) * Survive 25 waves in Prologue. (Back to where it all started.) * Survive 25 waves without going down in Prologue. (Back then, everything was perfect.) * Survive 25 waves without unlocking the secret room in Prologue. (Things were simpler back then.) Bloodraven Mountaineer Bloodraven Mountaineer is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map Gröesten Haus, in this case being the "Home Ward" challenge set, added on February 7th, 2018. *'This is my haus!' - Survive under one roof and four walls until midnight. (And stay out!) **Survive 30 waves with no downed players. *'Mint-condition' - Don't be bullied in your own house. (Tag world champion.) **Survive 20 waves without taking damage. *'King of the castle' - Extinguish the demon lurking in woods. (If you can't take the heat...) **Kill a Brenner in Gröesten Haus. The Brenner appears at wave 50. Deathraven Mountaineer Deathraven Mountaineer is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Keep moving" challenge set, added on February 7th, 2018. *'Burning Desire' - Escape the pan, survive the fire. (Frog in water.) **Do not take any damage while opening the Corpse Gate with the fire pit on for 2 minutes *'Under Pressure' - Have precision when the world is on fire. (Take a deep breath.) ** Get headshots while zombies are on fire while opening the Corpse Gate *'Frying Pan' - Blend first, ask questions later. (Kitchen appliances.) ** Get Propeller Trap kills while in the Fire Pit. The Mountaineer From Ruskeala The Mountaineer from Ruskeala is an unlockable character, he can be unlocked by completing a full challenge set in the map The Darkest Shore, in this case being the "Barbarossa" challenge set, added on February 7th, 2018. *'Untarnished Property' - Obtain a priceless artifact, unscathed. (Don't touch the merchandise!) ** Surviving rituals without going down or losing Armor. *'Tools Of The Trade' - Be an example of tool safety. (No dirty kills.) ** Obtain the Pommel without getting kills using the Ripsaw. *'Ultimate Power' - Save the fireworks for the Finale. (Streaking around the island.) **Obtain the Pommel without using Mods, Specials, or Consumables. Moonraven Mountaineer Moonraven Mountaineer is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Contract during the Liberty Strike seasonal event. *'Moonraven Mountaineer Contract' - Complete the Prologue in Nazi Zombies. MoonravenMountaineer_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg MoonravenMountaineer_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Stormraven Mountaineer Stormraven Mountaineer is an unlockable character, he could be unlocked by completing a Special Order during the Days of Summer seasonal event between August 7th to August 14th 2018. *'Big Catch' - Kill 75 Drowned Zombies Using Traps. StormravenMountaineer_Head_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg StormravenMountaineer_Body_NaziZombies_WWII.jpg Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Playable Characters